


Back to Where it Began

by toughchoices



Series: Don't Forget Me [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toughchoices/pseuds/toughchoices
Summary: just a lil somethin' for the series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because it was asked for and I was kinda feeling it.

Alex holds a large mug of coffee in one hand, knocking on the door in front of her with the other.  It takes a minute for the door to pull open, revealing a sleepy, half dressed Tobin.

“Happy Birthday,” Alex chirps, holding out the mug and while her eyes quickly check out Tobin in her training shorts and sports bra.  “I brought you coffee.”  Tobin gives a half smile and accepts the mug.  She turns around, walking back in and Alex follows after her.  “So how does it feel being a quarter of a century?”

Tobin moans as she takes a few sips of coffee, walking back to her room.  “I feel the same,” Tobin shrugs.  Alex sits down on Tobin’s unmade bed, grabbing the pillow and setting it in her lap.  Tobin places the cup down on her dresser and grabs her practice shirt.  Alex’s eyes rake over Tobin’s torso once more before it is covered by the gray fabric.  Alex bites her lip until Tobin turns back around with her socks in one hand, coffee in the other.  “Why are you here so early?”

Alex hugs the pillow in her arms.  “It’s your birthday.  Duh.”

Tobin puts her cup back down, half empty now and sits down next to Alex to pull her socks on. “Yeah and I would have seen you in like thirty minutes.”

Alex shrugs.  “I wanted you to get your coffee and Mana said you were up.”  Tobin nods and pushes Alex’s shoulder.  Alex moves the pillow and wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck, pulling herself into Tobin’s lap.  “It’s your birthday.  You get the special treatment today.”  

Tobin scoffs and raises her eyebrow, “Yet you want me to carry you to the living room.”

Alex smirks, “Yeah,” she sighs, “but I’ll get off of you.”

Before Alex can move, Tobin puts her arms under Alex like she has so many times before and stands up.  She walks over to her dresser, instructing “Grab my mug.”  Alex reaches down with one hand, keeping one arm tightly around Tobin’s neck.  

“So are you going to tell me what the plan is for today?” Tobin asks as she turns to get through the door.

“Nope.”  Alex rests her head against Tobin’s shoulder.  “You’re just going to have to wait.  It’s all a surprise.”  

Tobin pouts and starts to bend to set Alex down.  Alex tightens her legs over Tobin’s arm.  Tobin chuckles and looks down at Alex, “Come on, I gotta get my stuff ready.”  Alex loosens her grip and lets Tobin deposit her on the couch, taking the cup from Alex’s hand.  “Are you ready?”

Alex nods, “It’s all in the car as well as the next part of your present.

“The next part?  How many parts are there?”

“Uh,” Alex looks up thinking, “A few.”

Tobin looks over from the kitchen where she is munching on her pre practice meal.   “I’m not sure I’m going to enjoy this.”

“You will.”  Alex pulls out her phone, looking through it while Tobin putters around the apartment.  

Mana eventually walks out of her bedroom with her bag over her shoulder.  She plops down on the couch next to Alex.  “Morning.”

Alex smiles at her, “Hey,” then turns back to where Tobin is looking through her bag, humming to herself.

Finally, they head to the car stopping at Alex’s apartment to get Allie.  Alex puts her arm around Tobin’s shoulder, only releasing when Allie goes to hug her and wish her happy birthday.  Alex glares at Allie who gives her a wry smirk over Tobin’s shoulder.  

Alex leads Tobin to the passenger seat of her car and opens the door for her.  Tobin starts to get in but stops when she sees a wrapped box on her seat.  She glances at Alex and tosses her bag onto the ground.  “What is this?” she asks as she picks the box up.  Alex shakes her head and watches Tobin hold the box up to her ear shaking it.  It’s very light and the object inside lightly hits against the edges.  Tobin scrunches her eyebrows together.  “Can I open it?”

“Yeah.  Of course.  It’s yours,” Alex smiles.

Tobin sits down in the car, her feet sticking out the open door that Alex is leaning against.  Mana and Allie look on from the back seat.  She rips open the paper, revealing a thin, cardboard box.  Alex watches intently as Tobin slowly pops the box open and a grin comes over the tanned face.  Tobin pulls out the black hat with white PDX stitched into it.  

The smile keeps growing as she shakes it out and plops it on her head.  Alex shakes her head and pulls it off, adjusting the snaps in the back and placing it back on Tobin’s head.  “So do you like it?”

Tobin nods, flipping the sun visor down and looking at her reflection in the mirror.  “Yeah.  Thanks.”  She turns back to Alex, opening her arms slightly.  Alex steps right into them, hugging her tightly.  Alex eventually pulls back when Allie mentions they’re going to be late.

At the end of practice they sing happy birthday to Tobin who smiles through it while Allie shakes her shoulders.  The team all goes out to lunch after, Alex taking her usual seat right next to Tobin.  They sing again as a cupcake is brought out with a candle on top.  Tobin glances up then looks down at the candle, closing her eyes and blowing it out. 

As Tobin munches on the cupcake Alex leans over, “What did you wish for?”

Tobin shakes her head, “I’m not allowed to tell you.”  Alex pouts as Allie calls for Tobin’s attention.

Their afternoon practice is going over game tape.  After it ends and everyone starts talking about Tobin’s birthday surprise tonight.  Tobin pouts as she waits for Alex.

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” Tobin asks Nikki who is against the wall next to her.

“Nope.  Just know we’re going out, we’re going to have fun, and we don’t have practice in the morning.”

Tobin groans and crosses her arms.  “I hate surprises.”

Nikki laughs, “No you don’t.”

They drive back home and Alex loops her arm through Tobin’s.  “Hey so I have your other present in my apartment.”

Tobin smiles and turns.  “What is it?”

“Why don’t you just come see it?”

“Sure,” Tobin agrees.  “Hey Mana, can you bring my bag in?”

The Hawaiian nods and reaches her hand out, accepting Tobin’s bag, and putting it over her shoulder.  “Don’t be too long.  Dinner will probably be ready in an hour.”

Tobin salutes her and follows Alex who follows Allie to their apartment.  Tobin smiles as Alex looks back over her shoulder.

"It’s in my room,” Alex tells her.

“Cool,” Tobin says as she slaps hands with Allie, walking to Alex’s room.

“Wait,” Alex says before she walks in.  Alex puts her hands over Tobin’s eyes.  “No peeking.”  

Tobin groans, “Fine.”  Tobin reaches her arms out, finding Alex’s door and blindly reaching for the door handle.  It takes her a few seconds but she gets the door open and slowly walks in, hands out in front of her.

“Can you just promise to keep your eyes closed?” Alex asks.

“Yes,” Tobin agrees.

Alex removes her hands and places them on Tobin’s shoulders.  She walks her to the bed and slowly turns her around.  “Okay, now sit down on the bed.”  Tobin sits and Alex walks to where she left Tobin’s present.  “Keep ‘em closed.”

“I am.”

Alex stands in front of Tobin, holding her unwrapped present with a red bow stuck to the top.  “Okay, now open.”

Tobin opens her eyes and slowly joy spreads across her face as she sees the new red, orange, yellow surfboard in Alex’s hands.  She stands and takes a few steps closer.  “Is that for me?”

“Of course,” Alex responds with a smile, holding the board out.

“This is so cool,” she picks the board up, flipping it over and checking out the red thorn vine design Alex decide on it.  

Alex smiles, “I’m glad you like it.”

Tobin turns towards her, giving her a one armed hug, holding her tight.  Alex grins in Tobin’s arm, hugging her back.

A few hours later a loud knock startles Tobin.  “Come in,” she calls, not turning around from her closet.

“You’re not dressed,” Allie comments of Tobin in her underwear.

“Well I haven’t been told  anything.  What kind of place are we going?”

“It’s a club.  Just wear your normal shit and you’ll be good.  Now hurry up your wife is getting antsy.”

Tobin rolls her eyes as she grabs a pair of ripped black jeans.  Fifteen minutes later Tobin comes out of her room, her make up lightly done, her new hat perched on top of her head.  Half of the team is sitting around her living room.  Alex is the first one to hop up, stepping over the legs of a few teammates and quickly wrapping her arms around Tobin.  Tobin reciprocates the hug looking around the room when she hears a few snickers.  Alex pulls away, turning around while Tobin continues trying to figure out what they’re laughing at.  

“Ready to go?” Alex asks.

The team all gives an answer in the affirmative and they break up into cars.  Alex wraps her arm around Tobin’s back upper back and leans her head down so her hair slightly falls over Tobin’s shoulder and her ear rests against the top of Tobin’s head.

“Let’s go,” Allie calls from the door.  Alex pulls away and Tobin steps out of her embrace.  Tobin grabs her wallet and follows everyone out the door.  

Twenty minutes later their line of cars pulls into the parking lot next to the club.  Tobin looks out the window, “Where are we?”

Allie smiles, “A club.  Mana picked it.”

Tobin leans forward, looking at Mana in the passenger seat, “It’s a gay club isn’t it?”

Mana nods and smiles, “Of course.  I figure we can both have a little fun tonight.” 

Tobin laughs and opens the door, climbing out.  Allie leans over, stopping Alex before she can follow Tobin out.  “Just remember it’s her birthday.”

Alex scrunches her eyebrows.  “I know.”

Allie looks down at Alex for a second before turning and opening her door.  They make it into the club and to the section in the back corner they have reserved.  Shots are brought over right away and they all grab one, raising it to Tobin before throwing it back.

Allie grabs Tobin’s hand and pulls her out to the dance floor with Karina, Kat, and Nikki.  Alex sits down on the couch next Mana who is looking around.  “You see anything you like?” Alex smirks, leaning down.

Mana laughs, “What’s not to like?  A bunch of beautiful ladies.”

“Well, go forth,” Alex motions to the filled space around them.

Mana smirks and stands, winking at Alex before walking towards the bar.  Alex watches her walk up to a taller, brunette.  She stands and heads to the dancefloor where even more of her teammates are dancing.  She moves her way right next to Tobin.

They all dance for a few songs before a blonde taps Tobin on the shoulder.  Tobin turns with a slight smile.  “Hi,” she says loudly to be heard over the music.  Alex turns to see what’s distracting Tobin and instantly stills, watching them carefully.  The blonde leans in, cupping her hand around Tobin’s ear.  When she pulls back Tobin nods and lets the blonde take her hand and pull her away.  Alex turns more and watches them walk towards the bar together.  Alex grits her teeth and walks back to their corner.  She grabs the bottle of champagne they had ordered and pours herself a tall glass.  She downs it quickly and sits back, her eyes trained on Tobin.  

The two seperate after a few songs and a kiss to Tobin’s cheek. Alex now has a drink in her hand and is standing at the bar with Karina next to her.  Karina turns to a brunette that just got to the bar.  She sticks her hand out, “Hi.  I’m Karina.”  The girl introduces herself and Karina turns her around to face the club.  Karina points towards their back corner.  “You see the girl with the black hat.  It’s her birthday.”  After another minute of talking Tobin up the girl walks over to where Tobin is talking with Allie.  

Alex watches open jawed as Tobin’s face lights up and the girl eventually leads her down to the dance floor.  Alex turns and after getting the bartender's attention order two shots for herself.  She throws them back in quick succession and heads back over to her teammates.  She sits there as they send another woman over just after the one Karina had sent leaves Tobin with her number.  An hour and two girls later Tobin plops down on the couch across from Alex, letting her head fall onto Allie’s shoulder a large, goofy smile on her face.  

Twenty minute later a dark haired woman in a floral crop top and tight shorts walks up into their space, heading right for Tobin.  Alex glares as Tobin shakes her hand and slides over so she can sit.  They take turns leaning closer to each other to talk.  The unnamed woman points out to the dance floor, putting her hand on Tobin’s and squeezing.  Alex can read Tobin’s lips telling her ‘I don’t know.’ 

They talk again for a few more minutes and Alex watches her stand up, thankful that she’s leaving until she sees her hand still connected to Tobin’s.  Tobin looks up at her with a half smile, repeating her earlier words.  

Alex then watches a few of her teammates nudge Tobin and egg her on.  Tobin gives a toothy smile and pushes herself up with her free hand.  She places her hand on the small of the woman’s back and leads her out to the dance floor.

Alex glares at their backs, breathing heavily through her nose.  She grabs a shot off the table and swallows it in one quick gulp.  She then pushes herself up and walk to the dance floor 

Alex taps the woman whose arms are loosely around Tobin’s neck, on the shoulder.  Alex crosses her arms as they both turn, Tobin looking confused while the woman looks annoyed.  

“Yes?” she asks loudly to be heard.

“You should leave,” Alex leans in, telling her.

“Uh, we’re dancing,” the woman says, turning back to Tobin.  Tobin looks at Alex, raising her eyebrows but Alex ignores her and puts her hand on the woman’s shoulder.  The woman turns around again, this time anger on her face.  “What?” she snaps.

“I said.   _ Get. Your. FUCKING hands. _ Off her.”  Alex puts her arms between them and pushes them apart slightly, stepping in between them.  “Why don’t you go find someone who isn’t taken?”

“Alex,” Tobin scolds.  Tobin steps around her.  “Lily, I think you should go.”  

The woman huffs and glares over Tobin’s shoulder.  “Come find me later.”  She then turns and walks away.

Tobin spins on her toes and glares at Alex.  “What the fuck was that?”

“I was looking out for you,” Alex tries.

“No you weren’t.  Alex you keep doing this and it needs to stop.”  Alex watches Tobin’s lips as she gets chastised.   “I don’t know what all of this,” Tobin twirls her finger in a circle between them, “is, but we’re not dating so  _ I _ can be with whoever I want to be with.”  

“Tobin,” Alex says, not audible over the music.  “I-”

“No.  I can’t believe you just did that.  Alex, I need you to-”

Alex pushes herself into Tobin, connecting their lips, in a sloppy, wet kiss, holding Tobin in place with her hands on her cheeks. Tobin’s hands come up to Alex’s hips, her fingers digging in as she pushes her back, turning her head away from the kiss.

Tobin stares at Alex confused, slack jawed.  She closes her mouth then goes to open it again, but doesn’t know what to say.

Alex leans in slightly, towards Tobin’s ear.  “Tobin, please.  I want to be with you.  I want you.  Give me shot.”

Alex pulls back, searching Tobin’s eyes for some sort of sign either positive or negative but can’t read her.  She leans in again, tentatively pressing a kiss to Tobin’s lips.  Tobin puts her hands back on Alex’s hips but doesn’t push her away, instead holding her firmly.  Alex takes that as a positive sign and presses up against Tobin as much as she can.  She puts her hands on Tobin’s cheeks again, this time sliding them back into the light brown, wavy hair.

Tobin pushes her back after a few seconds and looks into Alex’s eyes.  She chews on her lip, looking over Alex one more time before turning around.  She dodges through the other club goers and pushes herself out of the door.  She walks around the building to the side where the parking lot is and leans against the wall.

Alex rounds the corner in a jog, heading for the car but slides to a stop in the gravel when she sees Tobin.  She quickly pivots and walks over, more slowly this time.  “Tobin?” Alex tries as she gets closer.

“Alex, you’re just drunk.”

“That’s not why I kissed you.  I want you.  I’ve wanted you for a while.  I want us to try this.”

“Since when are you into women?”

Alex shakes her head.  “I don’t know but after Serv it’s only been you.  I don’t really know about anything else but I’m attracted to you Tobin.  I want to be with you.”  She reaches out for Tobin’s hand, holding it tenderly.  “And I’m kinda hoping you want to be with me too… or at least give it ...give us a shot.”  Tobin chews on her lip again and Alex looks down at her nervously.  “Do you think we can try? Maybe go on a date…”

“You want to go on a date?”

Alex nods.  “That’s what people do who like each other.”

Tobin nods, “Okay, I guess.”

“Wanna go to the diner?” Alex asks.

“Now?”

“Or tomorrow I guess,” Alex offers quickly.

“I’m kinda hungry,” Tobin admits.

Alex smiles and squeezes her hand, “Okay.  Cool.  Let’s go.”

 


End file.
